<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Familiar by catwritesfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202658">You Look Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwritesfic/pseuds/catwritesfic'>catwritesfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunk Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Party, Strangers, Strangers to Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwritesfic/pseuds/catwritesfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra gets dragged to a house party by Scorpia, who quickly bails on her to hang out with her girlfriend. Alone and tired of the loud music, Catra is about to go home when she sees a familiar face - Adora, a girl she'd had a class with last semester, and who is incredibly drunk at the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drunk adora lives in my brain rent free. i don't know how long this will be, but there will be at least another chapter or 2 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.Catra stood leaning against a wall, looking out across the sea of people standing too close and talking too loud. She didn’t even want to be here. Scorpia had convinced her to come along, told her it’d be ‘really fun!’, and she’d already bailed with her girlfriend 20 minutes ago. </p><p>So why was Catra still here? </p><p>She told herself it would be good to get out, talk to people, socialize - things she usually didn’t do, unless her roommates talked her into it. Well, one of them at least. Entrapta was more of a shut-in than even Catra, typically, but now she’s off all the time with her weird new boyfriend. Catra was the only person in their apartment who was single. Which was fine. Honestly. </p><p>She sighed as she watched people dance with each other, on each other, sloshing around red cups full of god knows what and making the linoleum floor more sticky than the door handle of the bathroom. Her mouth turned down at the thought. She should just leave. It’s not like she even knew anyone else here anyway. </p><p>“Glimmer!” A loud voice whined from somewhere to Catra’s right. Familiar, kind of. She turned to look at the commotion, quirking an eyebrow at the display. </p><p>A short girl with impossibly bright pink and lavender hair was grimacing as she pulled the arm of a taller, blonde haired woman. Catra gave her a once-over, remembering her from one of her classes last semester. She was cute. She was very cute. She was also very obviously drunk. </p><p>“Adora,” the pink haired woman - Glimmer, Catra assumed - huffed. “It’s late, I want to go home. Unless you’re walking back to your place, you need to come on.” </p><p>She punctuated that statement with a rough tug of Adora’s wrist, sending her stumbling forward and barely catching herself with her free hand on a wall. She was laughing like an idiot, head thrown back. </p><p>Catra felt a smile pull at her lips. </p><p>“But- but I jus’- I jus’ got here…” Adora pouted at her friend, who gave her a blank stare, unimpressed. </p><p>“We’ve been here for, like, 2 hours,” Glimmer said flatly. “I’m ready to go, and Bow’s already waiting in the car.” </p><p>“But I’m havin fuuun!” The blonde shouted over the music, looking around as if anyone would step up and convince her friend she should be allowed to stay. Her eyes fell on Catra, and the recognition was immediate. Her face lit up, a wide smile that made her look so pretty despite her frankly horrific level of inebriation. She waved excitedly. “Hey!”</p><p>Catra wanted to just pretend she hadn’t even seen her. Her eyes widened, flicking over to Glimmer, who had looked over to see who it was Adora was bothering now. Their eyes met, and Glimmer’s eyebrow raised in confusion. Before either of them could say anything, Adora broke her wrist free from the shorter girl’s hold and stumbled her way over, her back colliding with the wall right next to Catra, too close, and her breath ghosted across Catra’s face as she giggled. She reeked of alcohol. </p><p>“We were in class t’gether,” she said brightly, turning to better face the other woman. Catra took a moment to really look at her. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were heavy, and she was too cute for her own good; wearing a white tank top that fit her muscled figure beautifully, her jacket tied around her waist. Her broad shoulders and bulky arms were on full display. Catra swallowed.</p><p>“Yeah-” she began, but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Adora!” Glimer was on her in an instant, grabbing at her wrist once more, trying and failing to pull her away. “Don’t bother people- c’mon, we’re leaving.” </p><p>“But it’s Catra!” Adora protested, as if that changed the situation at all. When Catra caught Glimmer’s expression of realization, she thought that perhaps, for some reason, it did. </p><p>“Oh…” Glimmer said, looking Catra up and down. Catra couldn’t help but feel like she was being assessed in some way. “Well, I’m sure this isn’t how you want to reconnect with your friend,” she continued, and something felt off about the way she said ‘friend’, like she was trying to insinuate something. </p><p>“She doesn’t mind,” Adora insisted, then turned to Catra with a hopeful expression. Glimmer looked at her as well, unsure.</p><p>The woman had just been standing and watching the other two go back and forth with each other, unsure if she was meant to step in, but now it seemed clear she should. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t mind,” she agreed, a sly smirk on her face. Adora broke in a grin, and suddenly she was holding onto Catra’s forearm. Her hands were warm. </p><p>Glimmer looked between the two, seemingly nervous to leave her friend drunk with a stranger at a house party. Catra wasn’t offended. </p><p>“Really, it’s fine,” Catra assured the pink-haired girl, then held up her car keys. “I haven’t been drinking - I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” </p><p>Glimmer relented, letting go of Adora’s hand and turning to her friend. </p><p>“Text me if you need anything, okay?” </p><p>Adora nodded, sensing the seriousness of her friend’s tone. </p><p>“O’course,” she agreed, smiling. Her gripped on Catra’s arm tightened, just slightly. </p><p>Glimmer nodded back at her, then shot Catra a warning glare that Catra took as the threat that it was. With that, she left, making her way through the throng of party-goers to the front door. </p><p>What had Catra just signed up for?</p><p>“Thanks,” Adora breathed, relieved that she was able to stay behind. “‘M really not ready t’go home yet…”</p><p>Catra looked at her, but she was already being watched, Adora’s flushed cheeks and bright eyes closer than Catra remembered them being before. </p><p>“Yeah? Why’s that?” It couldn’t just be the party itself - sure, there was endless booze and the music was loud enough to drown out the voice in your head that told you you’d had enough to drink already, but it was a standard college party as far as Catra was concerned. </p><p>Adora giggled, sliding down the wall a tiny bit, her blonde hair nearly completely out of her ponytail at this point. </p><p>“Hones’ly…” She looked down, bashful suddenly. “I saw you earlier with yur’ friend, and I...wan’ed t’see if you were still here…” </p><p>Catra tilted her head, fighting the warmth that threatened to spread across her chest. She hummed curiously. </p><p>“How come?” She asked, as if her heart hadn’t begun beating harder, as if she wasn’t blushing right alongside the other woman. </p><p>Adora laughed again, looking up at her from her slumped position, like Catra missed the joke - missed the point. Missed something. </p><p>“Guess I jus’...I dunno, thought you were...cool, or somethin’...” Her face betrayed her, giving away that she wasn’t quite telling the full truth. “We never really talked much.”</p><p>That was certainly true. Other than passing greetings and random hallway meetings with the very few mutual acquaintances they shared, the two hadn’t spoken to each other much at all. Not for any particular reason, really, they just didn’t hang out with the same crowd. Didn’t take up the same spaces. </p><p>“I don’t think any of your friends really liked me,” Catra joked, smirking. </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes at the thought. </p><p>“They’re jus’...protective?” She tried, looking unsure. “I’unno, I always liked you…” </p><p>Both women looked at each other in surprise, Catra unsure she’d heard correctly. </p><p>“I mean, like, I wan’ed t’be your friend…” Adora looked away, out to the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Catra wondered if she recognized any of these people. Adora bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. Then, she turned back to Catra and that easy-going smile was back, like it had never left. “Walk me to the drinks?” </p><p>Catra snorted, grateful that the tension had eased. </p><p>“Not a chance,” she said, looking down to where Adora still held her wrist. “How about we get out of here? Since you were only looking for me anyway.” </p><p>She couldn’t help but tease a bit. A defense mechanism to hide how her heart was skipping a beat every time Adora looked at her. </p><p>Adora pouted at first, then her face fell into one of nervous curiosity. </p><p>“Are you sure? Is that...a good idea?” She looked hesitant, worried, and all at once Catra realized why. </p><p>“I don’t mean, like-” She took a steadying breath, going tense again. Adora was just drunk, that’s all. “I just meant let’s go outside, or something…” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>The other woman looked embarrassed, and as funny as that might be, Catra wanted her night out to be fun. She pulled her arm from Adora’s grasp, moving to hold her hand. ‘</p><p>“Come on, don’t need you getting lost.” She began leading her through the party, calling over her shoulder, “And I really don’t need your friends after me if I misplaced you at a party.” </p><p>Adora followed wordlessly as Catra weaved them between the crowd of people high and drunk, talking and dancing and flirting. The front door was propped open to let the cool air in the ventilate the house, and Catra pushed through easily. Adora shuddered at the brisk weather; the mid-autumn night was a crisp one, and Catra hoped it might sober Adora up a bit. </p><p>“S’cold,” Adora complained, pulling her hand from Catra’s to wrap her arms around herself tightly. Catra gave her an unimpressed snort, laughing lightly as she stepped up to tug at the jacket tied around Adora’s waist. The taller woman looked down to where Catra’s deft fingers were untying the sleeves, face going hot in the cool air. She took over, slipping her arms through the sleeves and zipping up her jacket herself. Her eyes met the shorter woman’s, their breath mingling in the air between them, too close. </p><p>“Thanks,” Adora breathed, eyes wide. </p><p>Catra blinked and took a half step back. </p><p>“Yeah,” she said absently, in a bit of a daze. She averted her gaze. </p><p>There were a few party-goers milling about outside, chatting amongst themselves, not looking up at the women. Catra couldn’t explain why she suddenly felt so nervous, like she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t be. </p><p>“So...what now?” Adora asked, and judging by her more lucid expression, it was safe to assume she’d started sobering. </p><p>Catra hummed, looking up at the night sky, the smattering of stars visible even with the city lights. </p><p>“Let’s go for a walk,” Catra suggested. </p><p>Adora smiled.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Catra’s mesh top and ripped shorts were ill-equipped to fight off the cold, but walking shoulder-to-shoulder with a sobering Adora was keeping her plenty warm. The two were making their way down a sidewalk, aimless in their wondering, and so far the walk had been comfortably quiet. Adora’s stumbling gait evened out a bit, coming down from the alcohol-induced bumbling. Several minutes passed. </p><p>“So, um…” Adora broke the silence. “That girl you were with earlier...was that, like, your girlfriend?” </p><p>Catra laughed lightly. </p><p>“Who, Scorpia? No.” She looked to the side, eyeing Adora’s pink cheeks. “Definitely not - she’s just a friend. In fact, she ditched me to go hang out with her girlfriend.” </p><p>Adora frowned. </p><p>“That’s kinda...shitty.” </p><p>Catra shrugged with a sardonic smile. </p><p>“It’s whatever,” she said. “I probably deserve it.” </p><p>Adora tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” She asked. Catra hummed, becoming guarded but trying to play it off casually. </p><p>“I haven’t always been a great friend to her,” she said bitterly, looking away.</p><p>Adora slowed her pace, reaching for Catra's arm to still her as well. </p><p>“We don’t have to- I’m sorry for ruining the mood. I’m not trying to upset you.” </p><p>Catra met her eyes, her own self-loathing melting away at the look of concern on Adora’s face. </p><p>“It’s...it’s fine. You didn’t upset me, I just- I don’t know…” she trailed off, her eyes flicking to the point where Adora’s hand held her wrist. Adora was touchy, she noted. Not that she minded. She was still drunk, anyway, and Catra shouldn’t be reading into any of her behaviors right now. </p><p>A thick silence hung between them, tense and uncomfortable in a way Catra hated. </p><p>“I’m not always the best friend either,” Adora said suddenly, her tone guilty. “I think sometimes you just have to do your best to make up for things you’ve done in the past. Ya know?” </p><p>Adora’s eyes were tilted towards the night sky, shining with something Catra wanted to understand. She said nothing for long enough to prompt Adora to look down at her, a small smile there, now. </p><p>“For what it’s worth,” she began, looking bashful.  “I won’t hold your past against you, if you don’t hold mine against me.” </p><p>Catra was helpless to do anything other than fall into step next to the other woman, struck with something warm and unfamiliar. </p><p>“Deal,” the shorter woman murmured in a tone she’d hoped was casual, but was unfortunately dripping with the awe and infatuation she could feel curling up her chest. This was the Adora she remembered from last semester - a far cry from the drunken mess that clung to her earlier, and despite how utterly endearing Catra found a non-sober Adora, the woman before her now was entirely captivating. Bright eyes, solidly built, confident in a subtle way - she wasn’t cocky, but she seemed like maybe she had been in her younger years. Catra wondered what had humbled her. </p><p>“So where do you wanna go?” Adora asked after another lull in the conversation. </p><p>They’d wandered down the street for a long while, Catra’s car abandoned back at the party house. Catra knew a place that might be fun…</p><p>“There’s a park a block away. Playground, soccer field, all that. Wanna go?” </p><p>Adora grinned wide and unabashed. </p><p>“Hell yeah,” she said with a giddy, childlike glee. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“I used to play soccer,” Adora said as they sat on the swing set, kicking her legs and turning her body toward Catra, trying her best to face her despite the direction the swing would prefer to be. Catra tilted her head at the taller woman, curious. “In high school.” </p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me,” Catra retorted with a chuckle. “You look the type.”</p><p>The other woman cocked an eyebrow at Catra. </p><p>“Oh yeah? How so?” Her voice was playful. Catra grinned. </p><p>“Oh, please,” she said indulgently. “You already know - you’re basically built like a Greek statue…” </p><p>Adora’s laugh was a shocked, unbridled thing - a guffaw if ever there was one. </p><p>“What?!” She shrieked, utterly delighted at the way Catra’s cheeks went bright red against her deeply tanned complexion. Adora could feel her own face flushing at the compliment. </p><p>Catra huffed, shoving at Adora’s shoulder. </p><p>“Shut up,” she snapped without any heat. “Don’t act like you’re surprised I noticed that you’re...you’re, um…” </p><p>She looked away, flustered suddenly, and hating it. Adora’s face softened, looked awed. </p><p>“I’m what?” She asked quietly, dumbly. </p><p>When Catra met her eyes again, she felt defensive and immature for it. </p><p>“Pretty. Hot. Attractive.” Eyes averted again. “Take your pick.” </p><p>It wasn’t often Catra felt shy, but Adora seemed to have a way of worming into her chest and twisting her heart up so wonderfully, and she didn’t even know she was doing it. Catra jumped when she felt a hand on her knee, and she looked up to see Adora’s wide eyes staring back at her, flicking down to somewhere that seemed suspiciously like Catra’s lips. </p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” The taller woman asked breathily. </p><p>Catra could almost laugh again at the question, but she was too busy getting hopelessly lost in Adora’s intent gaze, her own face slack with anticipation. </p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered, her voice almost husky. </p><p>Adora’s hand moved from Catra’s knee to her fingers, wrapped around the swing’s chain; the taller woman’s hand eclipsed Catra’s easily, grip gentle. The silence that followed was thick with tension and apprehension, neither woman willing to make the first move. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Adora murmured as her eyes trailed across Catra’s face. Though, instead of leaning closer as Catra hoped she might, the other woman pulled back, letting her hand fall so she could push her bangs back from her face. “Can I, um... Is it...Can I invite you out for dinner sometime?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Catra said immediately. She couldn’t even feel disappointed that she didn’t get a kiss. She got a date instead, and that meant maybe kisses in the future. Maybe more, maybe a relationship with the beautiful, charming woman in front of her. “I’d really like that.” </p><p>Adora’s grin was wide again. </p><p>“Me too,” she said gently. </p><p>-----</p><p>Later, after they’d spent another hour talking while they sat on the swing set; after Catra had walked Adora to her car to drive her home; after they’d sung along to the radio together, holding hands over the center console delicately, as if they might break whatever trance they’d found themselves in- </p><p>After all that, Catra walked Adora to her apartment door, they’d exchanged numbers, and the shorter woman wished Adora a good night with a haste kiss of the cheek. Adora’s cheeks had flushed prettily, pink and bright and warm. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so....should i make this a series and write a fic of their first date??? :0 thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!!! comments and kudos are my life blood and encourage me to keep writing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>